


Our Time Together

by ZeeZebra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeZebra/pseuds/ZeeZebra
Summary: Hermione didn’t marry Ron – there was something… someone who brought a breath of fresh air to her life, and she just couldn’t go on as though nothing’d happened.





	Our Time Together

Only when I am with you can I truly let go of all the problems weighing me down. Everybody’s expectations and high hopes that such a bright witch – in every sense imaginable – will bring something new and revolutionary to the stale Wizarding World. Not that they would ever admit to it, though. Isn’t that what I’ve been striving for? Working so hard, harder than all others to get it – while they were making friends, love, laughing around and enjoying life. Not that I didn’t like reading or learning new things, but… despite Ron and Harry being my first and best friends, I couldn’t help feeling lonely at times. I couldn’t really share what was on my mind. Not really how I’d imagined things would be, right? Sometimes I would think they were just bearing me – don’t know why. Was it pity, was it the homework I let them ‘look through?'

You were like a beam of light – sharp, fast, amusing. Honestly, I was shocked when I first saw you – so different were you from everybody and everything I’d ever encountered in my life.

I’m trying to distance myself from those memories as I’m caressing you. Your breasts are just gorgeous, and so are you. It’s dark already, but we can see the starlit sky out of the window. If only we cared about it now, right, Luna? I'm slowly licking your nipples. You close your eyes and reach for me impatiently. I can feel your wetness down there. How can I hold back, really…

I’m so glad I decided to make this journey with you, leaving England behind. And you know I don’t really think you’ll find those weird creatures here, in Norway… It’s the third country already, right? But it doesn’t matter – as long as we’re both enjoying the journey. During the day you leave the cottage to search for those… how do you call them, though? Can’t remember. And then, when you’re back – we have our time together. I may forget about everything around me if there’s a lovely book to read – but you know how to distract me just right!

Your skin is soft and very pale – as if you’ve never seen the sun. How paradoxical – you’re the sunniest of people I’ve ever seen! Look up, Luna, look in that mirror – don’t we look beautiful together? I may have been reluctant to let you hang it up there, but what did I know about passion, and love, and sex, really? You smile at me – as though reading my mind – and reach to kiss me. I would never admit to it out loud, but all this turns me on – I believe you know it anyway, though.

How’d you think I could leave you for Ron? He may have been my friend for ages, he may be kind and humorous – but he pales – yes, pales! – in comparison to you.  _He's just too real..._

You’re so pure I think you an angel. You don’t belong here. I sometimes hate myself so much for not being able to protect you from all this mess, you know? I hope you don’t. I don’t like owning up to my mistakes. And no matter how many times you tell me none of these _looks_ or  _words_  matter to you, I would always instinctively reach to protect you.

I shake my head – you like it when I do that, right? – make myself comfortable on you – bend down and kiss you – now that’s a long, gentle kiss Ron couldn’t possibly give me. Now that’s the Luna I left my old life for! You make me go crazy, you make me let go.

I touch you, and you feel so hot! We won’t be cold tonight, dear – I promise.


End file.
